Sabishi Shima
OC Created by Phantom Kiss but up for adoption. About Sabishi was once the most popular girl in school, but in recent years she seems to have lost all attention she once received. Rather than walking around and talking to everyone like she once did, she now stands alone on the rooftop. No one notices her now, but it wouldn't be that hard to get her a more negative reputation. That, or get her the attention of a specific boy. Appearance Sabishi wears the default female uniform with long black sleeves underneath her shirt. She wears black tights and is one of the only characters the player is unable to take panties shots of. Personality Among the personas currently implemented in the game, she is a Loner. If she sees a corpse or witnesses a murder, she will run home and call the police. She cannot participate in physical fights against murderers. Although she has the loner persona, she reacts to the camera the same way social butterfly students do. Routine At 7:00 AM, Sabishi enters the school grounds. She walks to her locker at 7:05 AM and changes from her outdoor shoes to her indoor shoes. At 7:15 AM, she will go to the Rooftop and spend her time there. At 8:00 AM, she walks to Classroom 3-1 and sits at her desk. She starts her morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves to go back to the Rooftop to eat her lunch at 1:00 PM. She walks back to class again at 1:30 PM and participates in cleaning time between 3:30 PM and 4:00 PM. Afterwards, she heads to her locker and changes from her indoor shoes to her outdoor shoes, she watches Kyuji until he leaves, then walks home. Background Throughout middle school and her first two years of high school, Sabishi was always the center of attention. She joined the photography her first year and became the leader the next year. Her day was spent walking around socializing with everyone while taking high-quality pictures. Her dedicated work to the club and overall positive personality made her well-liked by students and staff alike. At the start of her third year, she no longer had the popularity she once did. Teachers were less willing to talk to her and students stopped noticing when she was around. She decided to quit the photography club and pass the leader role to Fureddo instead. She now spends her time alone, but still responds chipperly to anyone that tries to talk to her. Task Sabishi is feeling lonely, and while she does like talking to Ayano, she doesn't want to waste her time. She will tell Ayano not to worry about her but will appreciate Ayano helping her make friends. The task will involve a mini matchmaking game in which Ayano pairs up Sabishi and Kyuji. Talking to Kyuji will start the game in which the player will have to talk to him about what she likes and dislikes. If she gets everything right, he will go and talk to her. Talking to her again will complete the task. Information on what she likes and dislikes is obtainable by asking her to follow you around. It is the only favor that Ayano will be able to ask before completing the task. Topics The topics toward Sabishi is Negative/Neutral/Positive follows: Negative * Solitude * Violence * Gossip Positive * School * Cats * Photography * Friends * Family Neutral * Everything else. Trivia * It is possible that Sabishi lost her popularity due to Musume. * Once Sabishi left the photography club it became more carefree. * Sabishi's nickname is Sabi. Category:OCs Category:Students Category:Females Category:Loner Category:3rd Years Category:Classroom 3-1